I've Got Something to Tell You
by fictionbending
Summary: Korra waits for Bolin to return after a night out with Asami to get something off of her chest.


**Pairing:** Bolin/Korra

**Rating:** M

**Notes:** None really, this is just a little one shot. Nothing special...just be kind.

* * *

Korra sat waiting on Bolin to return from his date with Asami. Having slipped over to the men's dormitory before nightfall, Korra had missed out on dinner in order to surprise him. As much as Bolin reassured her that there was still a place for her in his life, Korra couldn't help but feel that his words were just that words instead of real hard truths. How could it be possible for him to still have a place for her when all of the love that he had once felt for her was now being directed toward Asami? It wasn't that she didn't like Asami, she just was torn between her feelings with Bolin and Mako and having made her choice…she had ultimately chosen wrong. Korra had always thought of Asami as a kindred spirit, but lately whenever she saw the two of them together, Korra couldn't stand the sight of her.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and still she waited. Bolin's room wasn't big enough to do anything in just like hers. However, it was sufficient enough for what he needed it for which made her happy. Thinking of him living anywhere else wasn't something that she was overly fond of. As she looked around she took in his quarters. There was room enough in his room though for a small couch, some storage furniture, as well as a slightly larger bed than the one she had. It must have been the standard size for the men's dorm because they all seemed this size. It didn't seem fair, but the bed she had more than suited her alright so she shouldn't complain. Other smaller pieces of furniture lined the walls but that was it. Nothing really personal stood out in the room to make it truly Bolin's home.

Korra leaned back onto the couch as her foot twitched nervously, "How pathetic have I become?" She asked herself causing a laugh to surface involuntarily. "For all I know he could be out there with Asami…having sex this very minute and I'd have no idea." Korra instantly because scowling at herself for evening suggesting it. The thought of them kissing played in her head for the thousandth time that day and the pain of rejection rose to the surface once more. It just wasn't right for a them to be together, not when Korra felt so much for Bolin.

Korra looked over to the clock that was hung over the dresser 3:11 a.m. When had it gotten so late?! "Oh kind spirits Bolin, where are you?"

"Korra is that you?" he asked as he entered into his chamber. Stretching out his arms over his head it was clear that he was exhausted and Korra's plan soon seemed utterly ridiculous. Bolin continued walking into the room before removing his shoes and coming to sit down beside her on the couch. The smile that had graces his face soon faded when he caught her expression. "Is something wrong?"

Korra sighed as she leaned in for a slight hug in order to greet him, "Not really, well not in that way but…I have been troubled."

Bolin turned to his side in order to face her directly. Korra watched as he placed his hand on her shoulder and give her a slight squeeze. As he brought his free hand up from his lap he gently placed his fingers against the bottom of her chin as he titled her head back ever so slightly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Tell me what's wrong Kor?"

Korra looked up into his face, as she was unable to look anywhere else. Bolin looked so different now than he had before. Reaching out she wrapped her arms tightly around him she began to cry. "I'm so sorry," she whispered hoarsely against the wool of his outer garment.

Bolin stood, picking her up he carefully carried her over onto his bed and gently crawled in beside her. As Bolin crawled in beside her, Korra turned onto her side in order for him to have room beside her. She had come to him like this one night before but it had been purely platonic then. He had held her tightly in his arms and she'd found comfort there. The comfort she had needed and so rudely returned to him with rejection. He wound his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer against his body as he made himself comfortable. "It's alright Korra, I told you I'd always be there for you didn't I?"

Korra laid there silent for a while just crying in his arms before she even attempted replying back to his characteristically kind words. "But it's not ok…"

As she laid there she could feel him smile against the back of her head, "Don't be silly Korra, of course it is. I'm here aren't I? What more could any girl want?" He leaned forward and placed a small kiss just behind her ear as he continued to soothingly whisper her into a calmer frame of mind. "We're best friends Korra we can get through anything you and me."

Korra smiled though it wasn't genuine, just enough to make Bolin feel better with his attempt at making her happy. "If you say so," she replied meekly uncertain of what she came now that she was there.

"Really Korra, tell me what's bothering you?" He paused for a moment, having suddenly put something together inside of his mind. "It's not Mako is it?" The predatory nature of his voice was much colder than Korra could ever remember Bolin speaking in before, especially concerning his own brother. Reluctantly Korra escaped from his hold around her waist and rolled over onto her back where she began looking up at the ceiling. "Look Korra I didn't mean…"

"Of course you did!" She replied, cutting him off before he had a chance to speak again. "But no it's not. If you had been around a little more lately you would have known that I'm completely over Mako." A sob escaped her throat, one she had tried so desperately to hold in but couldn't. "He dumped me…not that I can blame him. But you didn't know because he didn't have the guys to tell you, he asked if I would. So here I am telling you. That's not even…that's not what is really bothering me though."

"Then what is Korra?" Bolin asked softly, hoping to calm her down. She couldn't tell what he was thinking as he carefully stroked her arm, but it felt nice to be touched and soothed by another person. She had forgotten what that had felt like.

Wanting to be closer to him again, Korra rolled back over onto her side that faced him. She frowned as she looked into his eyes; this wasn't going to go over well. "I've fallen in love with someone else."

He stiffened, as he removed his arm from around her body. "Oh…do I know them?"

Korra smirked as she listened to him speak. "Yeah actually, I think you're pretty good friends which is why I've been so reluctant to tell you." Bolin's face was full of frustration…maybe even a deeper emotion that Korra couldn't identify in the dark as he moved to get up. Her swift hands reach out for him before he could and she firmly held him in place.

"Who is it then?" He asked firmly, "I mean honestly Korra, how could you do this again?" He laughed bitterly, and the sound of it threatened to crack all of Korra's resolve. "I don't have many friends Korra, so why does it feel like you always want to take them from me? First it was Mako and now it's well whoever else it is that you've taken a fancy for. Please do go ahead and tell me who it is so I can try and compete for their friendship."

Korra let go of him and sat up on the bed, resting her back against the wall. "Where do you have any right to be upset at me? Mako dumped me! Not the other way around, and besides You're with Asami now aren't you? So why should it matter who I see."

"Not really."

Korra looked over at him confused, "What do you mean not really? She's your girlfriend Bolin. We've all seen you two together, kissing, holding hands. It's plain as day that you're in love with her."

Bolin shrugged nonchalantly, but his hands shook with the nerves he failed to acknowledge. "We've been over this before Korra, none of them truly mean anything to me if they're not you."

The conversation had settled down once more into a more familiar tone that Korra was accustomed to. She sniffed loudly, before she wiped her tears on her sleeve. Her clothes were in need of being washed anyways, she hoped that Bolin didn't mind her using her sleeve as a tissue. "What did you and Asami do tonight?"

"I hardly see how this is relevant," he replied.

"Just answer it," She begged softly.

"We went to a birthday party for one of her friends in town. Once we were there we played a few games with the other guests, and then went back to her place and swam for a while. I fell asleep on her couch or I would have been home sooner." He moved to sit up beside her on the bed, at which Korra quickly moved to accommodate his size.

"Did you kiss her?"

Bolin looked at her strangely, "Once but chastely. We've only been physical the one time and I told you about that."

Korra sighed, remembering all too well what he had told her about that night. "Yeah I remember you telling me about that." She replied softly. According to Bolin, before Asami had moved back to the mainland, she had come over from the girl's dorms one night wearing nothing but a rain coat on. At which point one could easily infer where the story had gone from there. "It's you by the way." She said with a shrug.

Bolin looked even more confused by this confession, if it were possible. Korra noted the way she had missed his company over the last few weeks. She missed the way that he made her smile all of the time without even trying just by how animated his expressions were. Even in the dark she could see them play across his face and her heart beat all the more for it. "What do you mean it's me?" He replied uncertainly.

Korra's smile broadened at the way he could be so dumb sometimes, without even noticing. "I love you Bolin. Don't you get it yet?"

"Well yeah but," Bolin seemed to be struggling over his words.

"I just didn't know how to tell you…I never meant to make you upset with me or at all."

Korra watched as he placed his hand on her knee and squeezed gently. "You've not upset me; you've actually done the opposite." He replied before leaning in and pressing his soft, cool lips against hers. There was a hunger there that hadn't been there before, a hunger that filled her soul completely. Korra leaned back against the mattress once more, pulling him down with her. Bolin stopped kissing her and simply gazed down at her as he rested on top of her.

"I want to know you're not going to change your mind Korra. I can't be this for you one day only to have you go running off to someone else the next." His voice was thick with desire, but raw as he exposed himself to her. It made her want to cry again but for completely different reasons.

Korra returned his stare as she longingly gazed back up at him, "I've made my decision Bolin and I know that I have hurt you in the past by doing so over and over again, but I love you and of this I'm certain." She propped herself up on her elbows to give her the height that she needed in order to kiss his lips once more.

Bolin leaned back and removed his shirt. "Are you saying that I can trust you Korra? I mean truly trust you?"

Korra leaned back down, but placed both of her hands on either side of his face. "I promise on my life to you Bolin, that you have my word."

Seemingly content with her confession Bolin swooped down and started kissing her once more. He assisted in helping her remove her top ultimately exposing her large, supple breasts. Korra noted the effort that Bolin was exhibiting over his desire as he leaned down and began sucking on each of her nipples in turn. They grew a darker, rosier hue under his affections as he flicked his tongue over them rapidly.

"Bolin," she gasped as he placed his hand on the inside of her thigh. "I've never…" she trailed off as he brought his mouth up to her neck.

"I know," he replied softly against the exposed skin of her neck. He took his tongue and ran it along the length of her jaw line which brought shivers down her spine.

"Bo…I don't know if I'm ready for this." She whispered softly against the side of his head.

Moving slightly, he looked up at her face with a playful grin playing at each corner of his mouth, "Ready for what exactly?"

Korra blushed brightly as she said the word that would change their relationship completely, "Sex."

Bolin smiled before kissing her lips firmly, "I think I can wait." His boyish laughter filled the room, with his evident excitement over all that had occurred between them. "I've been waiting this long, waiting a little longer won't hurt anyone." He kissed her lips briefly before rolling off of her front and onto his back beside her. Korra reached out and brought his hand up to her lips where she playfully kissed each one of his fingers, before holding it gently against her breasts. After laying there silently for a few moments Bolin looked over at her and spoke, "How am I going to tell Asami about this?"

Korra curled up beside him wrapping her arm around his chest, "I don't know, but I can go with you when you do if you'd think it will help you at all."

Bolin nodded his head in disagreement, "Thanks, but I won't put you through that. You know I love you Korra, I wouldn't want her anger at me to be taken out on you."

"Let's not worry about that now alright? It's too late for that." Korra closed her eyes and fought at the sleep that threatened to take her away from their time together. Bolin had been struggling to go to sleep as of late, and she didn't want to fall asleep without him. Now that she had him here with her she couldn't leave. "Be right back," she said as she rolled out of bed.

Korra headed for the bathroom that was attached to his room. She hated using it around anyone but she'd been here so long that it was unavoidable. As she pulled at her black lace underwear she bent down and contemplated leaving her pants on the floor. If she was going to sleep here for the night she might as well make herself as comfortable as she could. Korra stepped out of her pant holes and folded them neatly before placing them on the counter.

The look on Bolin's face as she walked out of the bathroom was enough to make any girl feel great about herself. Korra was freezing as she crawled back into bed with him and buried herself underneath the covers beside Bolin.

"Where did you get those?" He asked curiously indicating that he was talking about her underwear.

"Oh you know some shop in town."

He laughed, "And since when did you start shopping for such fancy underwear?"

"Since I had the opportunity to afford such garments, not that you know what my older underwear looks like."

"I'll have to thank Lin next time I see her, for giving you a job as a police officer," Bolin replied happily before running his hand over the lower portion of her torso exploring the intricacies of her lace.

Korra giggled, "Like you'd tell her anything about them."

"You never know," he replied as he continued running his fingers along her midriff. "I might be able to next time I see her, especially if we're there together."

Korra smiled, "I'd hate it if you did that."

Even though Korra had admitted that she hadn't been ready for sex that night, there was something that she'd like to try if he was willing, but she didn't think that he would be. She fought with herself silently over it for quite some time before saying anything. "Bolin, what time is it?"

She felt him look across the room through the dark at the clock on the wall, "4:27 why?"

"I'm hungry."

His muscles tightened against her, "what exactly are you asking me Korra?"

She sighed, "I was just wondering…if you'd like to try anything tonight or not."

"Do you realize what you just suggested to me?" Bolin asked, the tone in his voice growing in severity.

"Yes." She replied, uncertain of whether or not he might actually be interested.

He sighed, "Korra this is serious. If you're not ready for sex, you're not going to be ready for something like oral sex. Some people don't even like it and I don't want your first experience to be something that you might not find pleasurable."

"But I've put some thought into this, you wouldn't be hurting me and you wouldn't have to worry about if I found it pleasurable or not because I know I would." Korra was determined to make this happen, she wanted him to know just how serious of a commitment she was making to him.

Korra moved to straddle over his waist, placing her hands on either side of his pillow as she leaned down to kiss him. Even though Bolin didn't seem to be feeling Korra's efforts, he wasn't fighting against her either. "Please Bo?" she begged against his lips. She wanted to be connected to him in a way that wasn't just emotional but physical as well. If she got down to it maybe sex would have been a better option but this just seemed easier, and more personal. She wanted to give him something and this was just as good as any other physical pleasure she could have given him.

"Korra…" he pleaded."Don't do this unless you're ready for it. I don't want you to have regrets"

Ignored him as she mirrored the movements he'd done just minutes before. Korra leaned down over his body and started kissing at his neck. She wondered if she kissed him hard enough if she really would leave a mark on his neck. She didn't want to do that before he told Asami about their relationship. After that his body would be fair game for her affections. Running her hand along the length of his torso, she moved it between her legs where she unhooked his pants. Sitting up she pulled at his pants, dragging them down down far enough to uncover his undershorts. He was hard underneath them and she could feel him against the inside of her leg as she rested in between his own two thighs. "That's got to feel better doesn't it Bo?"

"I-" He stammered and tried to gain control over his voice. "I didn't know you were a tease…." He replied grabbing at her forearms as she had been moving them to take off his underwear. He caught her gaze, "You're sure about this Korra?"

"I am," she replied honestly gazing down into his face.

He sighed, "And you realize what it'll feel like. I'll try to control myself as much as possible to make it as pleasurable for you as I can, but it may hurt a little even if it is just your mouth."

She smiled trying to reassure him that she was ready for whatever may happen between them, "I understand."

Bolin moved and allowed her to sit down on the bed where he had just been laying. Standing up he toke off his pants before sitting back down on the bed beside of her. Korra's heart raced as she felt his hand rest gently on the back of her neck. "I love you Korra." He whispered into her ear before he placed his mouth over her jugular. She squealed loudly as he nibbled on her neck causing him to stop but she encouraged him to continue about what he was doing. It wasn't a bad feeling by any means, sort of like a pin prick that then faded and started to feel kind of nice as he nibbled his way back down to her breasts. Her heart beat slowed down to a normal level as she settled into his affections. His nibbles didn't last long however, as she soon found herself wount safely in his arms.

Aroused beyond measure, it was as if every inhibition she'd previously felt had fallen to the wayside. She pushed him back onto the bed and placed her index finger over his mouth. "Shhhh," she replied as she started kissing her way down his body. She could see his lips were starting to look fuller from her kisses which made her feel proud. Normally this would have made her a bit uncomfortable, but not tonight. She moved down on her knees in front of him and slowly pulled off his boxers, catching his length in her hand as she did. Rubbing it gently at first she planted kisses on the tip of it as she watched him grip the sheets.

"Korra…you said."

She grabbed on a little tighter to him and rubbed with more force, "Please Bo, let me please?" She wasn't going to have sex, but there wasn't anything stopping her from giving him this was there? Korra had never done it before, but as she looked at him she couldn't resist but to take it inch by inch into her mouth. She moved her head up and down, rubbing her tongue in little circles against the length of him as she sucked her way back up. Eventually Bolin leaned up onto his elbow and started to watch her. Korra was surprised when he even went so far as to place his hands on the either side of her head helping her take him deeper inside her throat. Her underwear grew wet with anticipation of an event that wasn't to come that night, and as he came inside of her mouth Korra couldn't recall a time where she had seen him look ever so happy.

Once everything and everyone had been cleaned up, Bolin clearly seemed worried as they laid there avoiding the sleep that threatened to take hold of both of them. "Thank you," she replied as she lay beside him content to be wrapped up in his bed with him, and only him. She ran her hand along his naked body in an attempt to soothe him and eventually it worked, finally giving Korra the opportunity to fall asleep peacefully in her lover's arms.


End file.
